1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to coin separators and rejectors for use in vending machines, coin operated telephones, video game machines or other applications where mechanical sorting, selection and rejection of coins is required. More particularly, this invention relates to a coin separator and rejector system which utilizes principles of inertia and controlled deflection to selectively discriminate and collect coins deposited in a coin operated machine or appliance. The present invention also relates to a method of separating and rejecting coins employing the described principles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The simplest type of coin operated machine is one which requires a single coin of a single denomination for operation. In this instance, the basic consideration or problem involving a separator/rejector is to accept the single, desired coin and to reject all others. The problem is solved in one aspect by designing the coin inlet to accept coins no larger in diameter than the desired coin. In a second aspect, the coins which pass through the inlet enter a separator/rejector which accepts the desired coins--i.e., the largest coins--and rejects all smaller coins.
More complex coin operated machines are designed to perform a variety of functions such as accepting more than one coin denomination, accepting combinations of coin denominations, returning change, and returning undesirable coins, tokens, slugs and counterfeit coins. The more complex machines therefore require more sophisticated means for separating coins. Some of these coin separators, for example, sort the coins and direct coins of different desired denominations into separate chutes or cash boxes, or into escrow devices in advance of the cash boxes.
In general, coin operated machines must be rugged as well as reliable. Numerous attempts have been made toward the design of an effective, yet trouble-free, coin separator/rejector to be used in coin operated machines and the like, so that coins which are inserted in the machines may be readily organized and separated. The desired coins are deposited for credit, and undesired coins are rejected and/or ultimately returned to the user.
Many times, the principal design feature of a rejector is to limit the operation of a machine to a particular denomination of coin, as dictated by the price of the merchandise, service, or entertainment available through the machine. Other times, a principal desire is to limit the size of the machine as dictated by space concerns. There is generally very limited space in most machines for a coin rejector. This is a special concern when the rejector must be capable of accepting a variety of coin denominations. In almost all instances, it is desirable to reject pennies and foreign coins.
A variety of rejectors have evolved to address the need to discriminate among various coin denominations. Early coin rejectors used a combination of coin diameter and gravity to reject all coins but those of a preselected denomination. One example of such a rejector is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 917,629. This patent describes a coin rejector with a spiral coin race containing an aperture through a portion of its length. As a coin descends in this device, it is pulled toward the outer diametrical extent of the coin race. If the coin is too small (and thus not of a desired denomination) to be supported at its top and bottom as its passes over the aperture, it is simply hurled out of the coin race. Disadvantages of the device described in U.S. Pat. No. 917,629 include its cumbersome configuration. In addition, the spiral shape of the device requires that it be at least as wide as the diameter of the desired coin. Additionally, the use of a spiral configuration involves an overall vertical length which would be prohibitive in many contemporary applications. Further, it is generally undesirable for the coin to "tumble" from the coin separating mechanism, since the ability of a coin to tumble requires that the rejector employ a width which is oftentimes impractical or even inoperable in conventional vending machines.
Another design using gravity as a means for rejecting undesired coins is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 2,014,506. This device employs an inclined coin race which is fitted with an aperture along a portion of its length. The coin race itself is fitted with an inclined bottom track and a low tolerance upper guide. In this device, coins of less than a minimum diameter travel along the coin race and "tumble" out of the device upon encountering the aperture, since they are no longer supported at both their top and bottom edges. Although this type of device appears sound in principle, it is cumbersome in size, and it has a propensity to fail or "jam", especially when bent or oversized coins are introduced into the coin chute. This device also fails to maintain coins in a preferred on-edge orientation at all times.
To address the need to process coins of different denominations, a number of coin rejectors have been suggested which use a plurality of coin inlet slots disposed along the face of the machine, each slot being connected to a different coin race. Such a device is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,618. In this device, a number of coin chutes are connected to a corresponding number of coin inlet portals disposed along the machine body. Each coin chute is formed at an angled, downwardly inclined fashion with an aperture or "window" formed along part of its length. When coins of less than a minimum diameter move down these coin chutes, they "topple" through the windows, thereby resulting in rejection. A multiple race setup such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,618 also has many of same drawbacks described above. It is inherently bulky because of the number of coin chutes it needs to process multiple coin denominations. Thus, the proper sorting and collection of three different denominations of coins would require at least three separate coin slots, each with its own coin rejector.
Due to a general trend toward miniaturization, as well as the need in the industry to separate multiple denomination coins, more compact coin devices have been designed that employ a plurality of moving parts in order to establish a correct coin credit system with coins introducible from a solitary coin inlet. Such a coin rejector is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 2,292,628. In this and similar designs, a coin inserted in a solitary coin slot on the face of the machine travels downward until it engages a series of coin cradles or "flippers" disposed within the apparatus itself. Depending on the width and diameter of the coin, the coin moves downward and across the face of the rejector via a plurality of coin handling cradles until it reaches a particular coin outlet slot. In this fashion, multiple coin denominations may be used in the machine, with undersized domestic coins (usually pennies) or foreign coins being rejected and returned to the user. Many of the drawbacks associated with this design revolve around the overall complexity of the device itself. In this and similar coin separating devices, up to 80 separate or moving parts may be used, each part subject to varying degrees of wear and contamination from dirt and other corrosives, soon reducing the overall reliability and efficiency of the device and resulting in undesirable incidences of "jamming." Such a multi-component device is also highly sensitive to moisture, and often requires periodic balancing. High incidences of "jamming" resulting from inoperability of the device significantly decreases the profitability of any given vending operation. Servicing "jams" is expensive and often results in user frustration and ultimately nonuse of the machine or appliance itself.